Arthur
Arthur is the Changeling King and the father of Ran, Katsu, Karin, Aiko, and Hinata Kuroba, the husband of the Changeling Queen Violeta and the lover of Frieda. Appearance Arthur is extremely handsome with long straight green hair that reaches to his waist and shape golden brown eyes. He is a tall man who appears in his mid years with a slender body and beautiful pale skin. He has long shape clear nails and a beard that covers most of his chin and round his face. He is usually seen wearing clothing fits for a king. Arthur also wears earrings that made out of sapphires. Personality Arthur shows that he's very ruthless and cruel towards his people, threatening them to kill them or made their families into slaves. Arthur is also very cruel and abusive towards his daughter Ran. He is very sadistic and takes pleasure from the pain of others. Like most demon kings, Arthur is incapable to feel any love or affections for anyone, including his own children. Arthur is quite intelligent and clever during war battles. However, he is also impatient and short tempered when things don't seem to going his way. History Arthur was one of the demon kings that planned the "Adam and Eve Project". At some point, Arthur was given a mistress named Frieda who the younger sister of the Succubus Queen Margaret. Eventually, Arthur and his lover had a daughter whom was named Ran. However, Frieda passed away from childbirth after giving birth to their daughter. This didn't effect Arthur and began to abuse their daughter to use for his own plans. A year later, his wife the Changeling Queen Violeta gave birth to their legitimate son Katsu and soon after had three more legitimate children with her. Relationships Ran Kuroba Ran is Arthur's daughter. Their relationship is a very unhappy one. Arthur had heavily neglected her though all her childhood and when he did interact with her, he was very emotional abusive towards her. Arthur shows that he doesn't' have any love for Ran. Margaret Margaret is the aunt of Arthur's daughter Ran. The relationship between the two is unknown but it appears to be more political. Frieda Frieda was Arthur's lover and the mother of his illegitimate daughter Ran. Arthur got Frieda as a mistress from her sister. The rest of their relationship is unknown. Frieda died after she gave birth to their illegitimate daughter; however, this did not have any effect on Arthur. This shows that he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. Violeta Arthur shows that he doesn't care about his wife which is shown when he took Frieda as his mistress. Katsu Kuroba Arthur doesn't seems to love his legitimate son. Karin Kuroba Arthur clearly doesn't care much about his legitimate daughter. Aiko Kuroba Arthur doesn't care about his daughter or cares about her relationship with her nanny either. Hinata Kuroba Arthur shows to bare no love towards his youngest son. Abilities As a changeling, Arthur has the full power of a changelin; however, he is must likely the must powerful changeling in the Demon Realm. Shapeshifting Arthur can shapeshift into anyone that he wants. Like his daughter, Arthur doesn't act like the person that he takes the form of. Trivia * Arthur's name means "Bear, man, and king". * Like the other demon kings, Arthur doesn't seem to have any love for his children (illegitimate or legitimate). * He is the second demon king to have a hybrid child, the first is the Vibora King Burai. * Arthur has four legitimate children (Katsu, Karin, Aiko, and Hinata) from his wife Violeta. * He is the most powerful changeling in the Demon World. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Changelings Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Rich Characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Royalties Category:Kings Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Kuroba Family Category:Supportive Characters Category:Patriarchs Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Adulterers Category:Combat Able Characters